


sympathy scars

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hansol felt frustrated with himself. He had not gone through any pain today, he had not suffered an insurmountable loss.So why did he feel like he had?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	sympathy scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This sort of serves as a follow up to the Mingyu fic I wrote before this so if you want then you could read that one first, but I think that this could be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Anyways enjoy some more angst (kidding it's most hurt/comfort).

Seungkwan heard the door open faintly while he danced along to music in the kitchen. He had gotten home first and decided to cook so that by the time Hansol got home they would be able to have a nice meal after a long week of work. However, he was so caught up in his dancing that it took him a while to realise that Hansol hadn’t moved since he heard the door open. Lowering the volume, he stepped out to the front door to see his fiancé zoning out while hanging up his coat, frozen in place.

“Hansollie?”

The omega snapped out of his trance and turned to give his lover a small, broken smile in an attempt to appease him but only served to make Seungkwan more worried. Hansol slipped off his shoes and placed his bag in its usual place before hugging Seungkwan.

“Hi Kwannie,” he whispered in a soft tone. 

Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his partner, kissing his forehead in a greeting. It was obvious that something was troubling the younger yet he decided not to mention it in case Hansol wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“You’re just in time for dinner. You still have time to change before everything is ready” Seungkwan told him, soothing circles into his back.

“‘Kay, thanks Kwan,” he said before trudging to their shared room.

Seungkwan went back to the kitchen, Hansol’s solemn mood still troubling him even as he dished out the food. Hansol came back wearing baggy, comfortable clothes and sat down at the dinner table before proceeding to eat his food in silence. It was quite tense as Hansol was clearly not in a good mood but didn’t want to address it while Seungkwan was aware of his omega’s bad mood as his pheromones revealed hints of bitterness which he wanted to address. 

Instead, they opted to ignore the cliche elephant in the room and continued eating until Hansol took their plates and went to wash them. Seungkwan sighed as he moved to the living room, turning in the TV to see if there was any nice show that could distract him from the situation at hand. After a while Hansol came to sit next to him, leaning his head against his alpha’s shoulder. While channel flipping an advert played in the background advertising some random brand for new parents. Seungkwan allowed his eyes to follow the ad, letting out a light giggle when they showed the baby on the screen.

“Such a cute baby, right Nonie?” Seungkwan said, trying to lighten up the mood.

He did not expect his lover to burst out in tears right there and then.

The remote almost dropped out of his hand in shock as he rushed to turn off the TV and give his omega his full attention. The slight bitterness from earlier was now even more potent in Hansol’s scent which allowed him to finally discern what emotion it was.

Grief.

Gently he cradled his fiancé’s head so that it could rest against his chest, his T-shirt quickly becoming soaked with tears. He began calming ministrations through his hair, making coping and shushing noises as Hansol curled himself up in his lap. Out of the two of them, Seungkwan was usually the more emotional one out of the two so to see the love of his life so broken not only made his heartache but made him curious about what could’ve happened to make him like this.

Fifteen minutes had passed of Seungkwan somewhat comforting Hansol before his cries died down and he was calm enough to speak full sentences instead of gasping out words between sobs. He adjusted himself so that instead of readying his head in his fiancé’s chest, he was face to face with his lover.

“Kwannie...”

“Don’t worry, take your time sweetheart” Seungkwan allowed his comforting alpha pheromones to cover Hansol so that the omega would feel more protected and secured.

“There was an omega today...he had a miscarriage. I had never dealt with something like that before… I’ve never witnessed someone so broken”

“Oh, Hansollie...” 

Seungkwan felt his own heart break both at Hansol’s omega patient who had to suffer such a devastating loss and at Hansol for having to experience such a gut-wrenching sight. Judging from the incredulous look in his lover’s eyes he could tell that he was reliving the events in his head so he restarted the calming movements he was doing before.

“Kwannie... even though we weren’t close, I could still feel the pain he was going through, his cries are still ringing in my ears. Maybe because it was the first time I had to deal with a miscarriage in my medical life so far. But, it just hurt me so bad I feel like I’ve done something wrong, or maybe I failed to do something to prevent this” more tears rolled down Hansol’s cheeks as he opened up about his feelings. 

Seungkwan cooed, bringing Hansol’s face closer to his so that he could place a sweet, loving peck on his lips and pulled back only slightly so that their faces were close to each other’s and their eyes could meet without any trouble.

“Vernonie” Seungkwan began in a stern yet soft voice “every day you come home and tell me about all the patients you have had and how they’re doing and what’s going to happen next. You are amazing at your job, and you love it too. So trust me when I say none of this is because of you. Miscarriage isn’t anybody’s ‘fault’, it is simply an unfair thing that happens to good people without reason. You did everything you could, I know that.”

At the end of his mini monologue, Seungkwan noticed that although his omega’s eyes were still watery the pitiful smile from before had turned into a bigger and better smile which made him himself feel content with his actions.

“Kwannie, I love you so much. Thank you for always saying the right words my alpha” Hansol ended the sentence with a peck to Kwan’s forehead leading to him blushing furiously.

“No problem sweetie. I love you too Chwe Hansol”

Hansol snuggled closer into his chest while Seungkwan hummed a gentle, soothing tune.

It was then that Hansol found peace in his lover’s arms.


End file.
